Over the Summer
by Soliloqueen
Summary: Amidst the horror of mass murder Kate finds a man whose smile makes the dead wash away. A man who could repair the hole Castle tore in her heart. Set between Season 2&3. Non-explicit murder scenes


So I know virtually no-one is gonna read this cuz we all HATE JOSH so that's why it would make my day if you left a review :) So a little promotion, everyone should sign up for _Secret Santa 2011_! its being held by_ BensonNYPD_ and its going to be really fun!

* * *

><p>Getting up in the mornings had become increasingly hard. At first, she'd thought she could do it, but as the weeks went on, she felt the loss only grow stronger. Not dissipate as she had intended. She was still the strong detective she had been before him, she could still close cases. But if you looked close enough, you could see the minute changes. The dark circles under her eyes deepened, Their closure rate dropped ever so slightly and the young detective became slightly crankier. But it was NOT because of Castle. She was just- Uhmmm- tired. because it was summer and it was hot. Yeah that was it. Never the less there were times when she would pine for the company of the man that had left for the Hamptons.<br>She had received the call at about 5 in the morning, and lacking her morning coffee, she was cranky. She quickly exited her apartment and hopped in her car.  
>She reached the crime scene and the first thing she noticed was the overwhelming scent of blood. Her paced picked up as her interest piqued. She ducked under the tape and looked up to find an alleyway full of bodies. They were everywhere. There had to be at least 30.<br>"We've got another live one." a uniform called.  
>She felt her composure waver but she held strong. She marched over to the uniform and began to question him.<br>"What happened here?" she asked.  
>"Mass murder. Bullet wounds from all sides. Presumably they were round up and then slaughtered. All of the fatally wounded have already been taken, now they're just getting the last few people in, the less wounded." the young man was clearly trying to remain in composure and not run away and throw up.<br>"Okay. Do you know how many shooters? IDed the vics?" she snapped.  
>"Uh-Um-No. Not yet." he quivered in reply.<br>"Find out." she snapped and he scampered away.  
>"You really shouldn't treat your co-workers like that." A voice said from behind her. She whipped around to face a young man with a very nice smile and she momentarily forgot about the bodies surrounding her.<br>"Are you telling me how to do my job?" she asked.  
>"No. Just lending you a hand in social skills." he replied nonchalantly.<br>"Well thanks, but I'm fine. Do you need some help putting him on the gurney? Because your patient looks pretty heavy." she said  
>"Are you telling me how to do my job?" he laughed.<br>"No, just trying to lend you a helping hand." she winked back.  
>"Sure." he replied.<br>"So what's your name?" he asked, to start a conversation.  
>"Detective Kate Beckett. And you?"<br>"Doctor Josh Davidson." he smiled in return. She felt herself melt a little at his smile and she thought that if this guy could smile and make the death around her seemingly disappear, he could be good for her.  
>They continued to talk for a while after (some more than others) and they began to be good friends.<br>A while later, when the last of the living had been put onto their gurneys, Josh turned to Kate and said,  
>"Would it be too forward if I asked you to dinner?"<br>She mulled it over for a while before turning to him and saying,  
>"I don't think it would be."<p>

* * *

><p>Later that week, after all cases had been closed and surgeries performed, the young detective sat across from a stunning cardiac surgeon in a low key restaurant.<br>"But you're a surgeon, why were you doing the Ambulance's job?" she queried.  
>"I take almost all the jobs offered to me. But before I was a surgeon, I was an Ambo myself, so when they said they were short, I didn't hesitate.<br>As they talked for the rest of the night, she couldn't help but think that maybe the man with the smile that made the dead disappear could help the hole in her heart Castle tore when he left, disappear.

* * *

><p>So I came up with this idea randomly and I couldn't help but write it. I totally made up the whole Ambulance story, but we see how many jobs that he takes off to tropical islands and Haiti and junk so the job wasn't too far-fetched in my opinion.<p>

:) Sol


End file.
